Residential and commercial toilets dispose of human waste by using water to flush it through a drainpipe to another location. Most modern flush toilets incorporate an ‘S’ bend or trap that normally remains filled with water to create a water seal that prevents flow of noxious gases back through the toilet. The trap also provides a siphon action that helps accelerate the flushing process. When the toilet is flushed, water fills up the bowl and creates a high pressure area that forces the water past the trap. If the trap should become obstructed, the toilet can overflow when it is flushed. A plunger typically is used to remove the obstruction, but its use can result in splashing of water and other material from the toilet.
Several devices have been developed in the prior art to prevent splashing of water from the toilet when a plunger is being used to remove an obstruction from the toilet. Exemplary of such devices are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,458,368, 4,831,669, 4,922,555, 5,706,528, 5,860,170, 6,487,730, 6,594,831 and 7,134,450. These devices are either intended for re-use and are relatively expensive and complex in construction, and/or are difficult to use.
Applicant's copending US patent application, published under Publication Number 2010/0000010, provides a see-through splash shield and kit, wherein the shield is inexpensive and easy to use and is disposable following use. However, the shield is flat and provides minimal clearance for movement of water during use. Moreover, it fits closely around the plunger handle extending through it, increasing the risk that use of the plunger will dislodge the shield from the rim of the toilet bowl.
Applicant's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/163,812 improves the splash shield disclosed in 2010/0000010 by giving the shield an upward dome shape and putting the opening through which the plunger handle extends in an upwardly extending projecting on top of the shield. It also provides a gripping means on the upper end of the projection that can be gripped to pull the shield from the plunger handle without the user having to touch or handle the soiled underside of the shield following its use. However, the means for securing the shield to the rim of the toilet bowl is relatively expensive and may not be readily adapted to different size toilet bowl rims.